


更衣室

by MomokoAckles



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomokoAckles/pseuds/MomokoAckles
Summary: 校园车背景是樱和佐助是继兄妹，樱因为自身的原因从小女扮男装【至于什么原因请不要在意，反正就是为了满足作者的嗜好】超级OOC，真的不是开玩笑，十分OOC！！！慎入！！！
Relationships: SasuSaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	更衣室

篮球场上熙熙攘攘地围着不少人。  
除了一小部分等着替补上场的男生，剩下的大部分都是聚拢在一起叽叽喳喳不知道在谈论什么的女生，时不时会发出刺耳的尖叫。  
鹿丸懒洋洋地倚在台阶上，在又一阵尖叫后烦闷地掏了掏耳朵。  
此时场上一位黑发的少年稍稍纵身跳跃，投了一个十分漂亮的三分。少年穿着红蓝相间的背心篮球服，裸露在外的胳膊随着投球的动作隆起线条利落的肌肉，汗水沿着黑色的碎发一直落至窄细的下巴，少年随手掀起衣服擦去，露出肌肉紧实的腹部，然后又引来一阵女生的尖叫声。  
鹿丸撇了下嘴，咕哝道：“我就不知道宇智波这小子有什么好看的。”  
刚刚随着女孩子们一起嗷了一嗓子的鹿丸的女友手鞠听罢笑眯眯地扭过头，“怎么？吃醋了？要吃醋了也上去打一把给我一个为你尖叫的机会啊。”  
鹿丸立时垮下脸，抬手捂着眼睛，遮住略有些刺眼的阳光，“算了，在不流汗和让你为我尖叫之间，我选择不流汗。”  
手鞠语塞地瞪着在篮球场慵懒地晒太阳的男友，郁闷道：“我当初到底是怎么看上你这个家伙的，明明我的类型是樱君那样的。”  
“蛤？”鹿丸猛地坐起身，看向篮球场上和宇智波佐助同一队的春野樱君。  
不同于宇智波佐助那种十分抓人眼球的精致的帅气，春野樱君的长相只算是清秀，哪怕是在运动，也依旧穿着一件略显宽大的白色毛衣，在球场上跑动时带起的风隐隐吹出他过分纤细的身体，看着无比单薄，却又透着少年感十足的青涩，眉眼常年擒着如沐春风的温和的笑意，看久了倒也愈发觉得有魅力。  
但鹿丸拒不承认就是了。  
“不过听说樱君和佐助的关系好像不太好啊。”手鞠一边看着场上的动态，一边和自己的男友分享八卦，“唔……据说他们两个是情敌，都喜欢我们的系花。”  
“系花？”向来不热衷校园八卦的鹿丸听得十分困惑，“我们有系花？”  
手鞠有些抓狂地瞥了眼鹿丸，“所以说我当初到底怎么迷了心智答应和你交往呢？”  
“……当初先表白的分明是你吧。”  
“放屁！”  
“……”看着手鞠几乎要喷火的眼睛，鹿丸十分理智地闭上了嘴，在这种时候和女人争辩是没有任何意义的，睿智的鹿丸很早以前就从父母身上得出了结论，为安抚在暴走边缘的女友，他选择扯开话题。  
“所以系花是谁？”  
手鞠冷哼了一声，“喏，就坐在那。”  
手鞠指了指坐在台阶第一排的一位有着一头金色长发的女生，“叫山中井野，好像是佐助后援会会长，但和樱君的关系也很好，所以说是暧昧十足的三角恋啊。”  
“佐助后援会……”鹿丸无语地撇了下嘴，“你们女生每天都在弄什么无聊的东西。”  
“好过你每天都只知道睡觉偷懒！”手鞠忍无可忍地一拳揍在鹿丸的脸上。  
就在这时一场比赛结束了，宇智波佐助和春野樱君所在的队伍以绝对优势的比分赢得了胜利，在场的所有女生都不由地起身尖叫，比赢得胜利的球员们还要亢奋。  
以山中井野为首的几位女生拿着事先准备好的水和毛巾迎了上去。  
山中井野走到正在用自己的毛巾擦汗的春野樱君面前，他流了很多汗，樱色的头发都被汗湿成一绺一绺的，在末端坠着不停滴落的汗珠。  
“樱君，给你水。”  
樱君从毛巾里抬起脸，冲井野和煦一笑，“谢谢你啊山中。”  
说着樱君伸出手，正准备接过时，一只突然插入的手将水瓶夺了去。  
本是喧闹的篮球场立时安静了下来，众人不约而同地看着夺了水的宇智波佐助拧开瓶盖，仰头一口气把水喝干净，然后空瓶子直接扔回了山中井野的怀里。  
金发少女红了脸，她看了看手滞在半空表情有些微妙的樱君，又看了看一直冷着脸的佐助，不禁往佐助身边凑近了点，小声解释道：“佐助君，我……我其实也有给你准备水的。”  
人群中不知是谁吹了一声口哨，凝滞的气氛顿时变成了暧昧的起哄，一旁的球员们逮着机会地瞎叫嚷。  
佐助目光冰冷地扫了一眼起哄的众人，不发一言地转身走了，井野愣了愣，满面通红地跟了上去，只剩下樱君一个人默默地收回手，面上依旧挂着温和的笑容，看了眼两人离去的身影，和众球员打了声招呼，转身朝更衣室走去。  
“天哪！我的樱君太惨了！”在一旁观看了全程手鞠推着鹿丸要他赶紧起来一起看，“你快看！我可怜的樱君！”  
鹿丸丧着脸，忍着被手鞠大力的手劲捶的作痛的腰背，心里默默说你再打下去可怜的就是我了。

佐助回到更衣室的时候，人几乎都走光了，室内静悄悄的，只隐约传来有人在收拾东西的窸窣声。  
佐助往里走了几步，就见到一个套在大的离谱白色毛衣里的消瘦的身影，微微弓着身体，上半身探进储物柜里，好像是在翻找着什么，听到脚步声那人直起身扭过头看了过来。  
“佐助君你回来了啊。”刚刚经历了一场激烈的运动，低柔的嗓音里还有些沙哑，听着像是有什么东西轻轻擦过指腹，些许的痒。  
樱君从柜子里拿出一件深蓝色的衬衣递给佐助，“送山中回宿舍了？先去洗澡吧，我在这等你。”  
佐助垂眸看了眼那件被叠得十分干整的衬衣，眼皮又略略抬起，顺势上移的视线停在面前的人身上。  
樱君像是刚刚洗完澡，身上还带着暖烘烘的热气，白净的脸被熏得双颊泛红，碧色的眼睛也因为蒙着一层水汽而显得水汪汪的。  
鹿丸判断的没有错，樱君看久了，也是十分富有魅力……甚至诱人的。  
本就深沉的眼眸似乎又深了些许，佐助接过衣服走到樱君储物柜的隔壁，打开自己的，一边拿出自己的毛巾，一边声音低沉地说：“我没送山中回去。”  
樱君笑了笑，眼中弯弯的水光带着些许调侃，“佐助君就让特意跑来看你的女生失望地回去了？太冷淡了。”  
佐助抿了下嘴，一把将樱君拽到自己的身边，手附在他还有些湿润的脸颊上，一手揽住樱君瘦细的腰身，令他紧贴着自己。  
佐助的球衣还没换下，湿漉漉地贴在身上，樱君能轻易地感觉到他结实的肌肉，随着他伏低身子的动作，脸与他挨的极近，蒸腾的热气直接扑撒在樱君的脸上，迷蒙着他本就水汽氤氲的双眼。  
“那你说该怎么办？”佐助捏着他的下巴，清冷的声音带着点点诱人的喑哑，“直接告诉她我已经心有所属？还是告诉她她误以为的她的头号暗恋者，身下有着和她一样的东西？”  
“唔……佐助君你……！”  
宽大骨节分明的手不知何时探入到樱君的裤中，修长的手指直接抚摸上两片女性器官才特有的软软的山丘。  
是的，所有人都误以为的宇智波佐助的头号情敌，实际上是一个和他们的系花有着一样生理构造的女孩子。  
樱君，不，或者应该叫樱被佐助按在更衣室的储物柜上，身上最敏感的地方被人亵玩着，在这随时都有可能有人进来的开放空间，紧张的身子微微发抖，“等一下！别……别在这，佐助君……唔……”  
佐助咬住了面前喋喋不休的嘴唇，然后含着它细细地舔吻，柔软的皮肉被他吮吸得发红发肿，末了还尤不满足地咬了一口。  
“唔……疼！”樱眨了下眼睛，含糊地叫道，“佐助君，别咬。”  
佐助又倾身上去，勾住对方的舌头相互纠缠摩擦，舌头翻绞着口腔搅弄出一片暧昧的水声，听的樱耳根都红了，佐助便放开她被吻的湿滑的嘴唇，偏过头去舔那红的像是要冒气的耳尖，舌头钻进耳郭里，嘴含着耳垂，灼热的、带着催情作用的气息尽数黏在樱的耳朵上，渗入毛孔里，顺着血液挑起一片酥痒的火热。  
“你该叫哥哥。”清冷的声线染上了情欲的沙哑，带着微许不满的强硬。  
樱被逼的双眼湿漉漉的，好像快要掉出水来，她背抵着储物柜，身子被锁在佐助的怀里，铺天盖地的火热避无可避，只好屈服地小声地唤道：“哥哥……”  
顿时，更加滚烫的吻盖了上来，佐助把她狠狠地摁在铁柜上，发出一声闷响，一手捏着她的腰，一手钻入她宽大的衣袖里，揉捏着胳膊一路摸进没穿胸衣只是用绷带缠着的胸部，摩挲着找到了早上樱自己绑好的结，手轻轻一挑，结就松了，绷带掉了下来。  
“别，哥哥不要在这。”樱低低呻吟着求着佐助。  
但是身上的少年充耳不闻，用唇舌堵住了对方的呻吟，宽大的毛衣极大方便了他的动作，手指毫不留情地捏着她的乳尖，用食指的指尖搔刮扣弄，樱腰间忽地一阵酸麻，忍不住呜咽一声，略张开的嘴兜不住嘴里的汁液，从嘴角溢出，身子软的全陷进佐助的怀里。  
佐助顺势扒下了樱的裤子和底裤，然后勾着她的一条腿抬起，一边吻着她，一边双手揉捏着樱雪白的臀肉，直掐出几个鲜红的手印，才沿着腿根摸上已经有些湿润的山丘，大掌包裹着拿出一下一下地又揉又磨，蹭的手心里都是水亮的。  
“哈啊……哥哥你今天怎么了？为什么这么急？”被撩拨出满身欲火的樱也不再维持表面的矜持，微扬起头颅，方便佐助在她的锁骨处吮吸啃咬，轻声问道。  
佐助的一只手指浅浅地插着樱下方最里处的湿穴，激得软在他身上的人溢出一串抑制不住的娇喘，闻言偏头轻咬着樱因情欲而泛红的锁骨，把锁骨咬得更红，沉声道：“在这不好吗？”  
“要是被人看到了，我不就不能在这待下去了？”樱抖着身体，双眼蒙着一层水雾般湿淋淋地看过来，“还是哥哥已经腻了我了，想和我分开？嗯啊……”  
佐助重重地戳了樱一下，然后抽出自己的手指，沾满汁液的手指拉出一条细线，放在樱的嘴边，让她把上面的液体舔舐干净。  
“这个点不会有人来了。”待樱舔干净了，佐助收起自己的手指，放开樱，自己走到一旁长长的木椅边，快速脱掉自己身上的衣服，赤裸着身体岔开腿坐下，身上的汗液顺着隆起的肌肉流入腹部的沟壑，已经变得硬挺的阴茎直直地立在腿中央，毫不避讳地暴露在空气中。  
佐助对樱勾了勾手指，偏头魅惑一笑，敞开身子一副等君来撷的模样，“所以，现在还继续吗？”  
樱站在原地静静地站了一会，露出无可奈何又带着点宠溺的笑容，“真拿哥哥你没办法。”说着樱一脚踢开掉在脚边的裤子，轻手轻脚地爬到佐助的身上，双腿分开跪在佐助的两腿边，低头亲了亲佐助的嘴唇，“哥哥，你可要让我更舒服点。”  
佐助勾唇一笑，双手抱住樱的腰，微低下身子，头埋入樱的双腿间。  
樱的那处的毛发昨晚刚刚被他亲手剃了干净，两团白白的软肉暴露在外，中间夹着的那道细缝，是娇嫩的粉色，此刻不时的从那细缝里吐出粘稠的水来。  
佐助用手指拨了拨，身上的人就抖了抖，那处就颤巍巍地吐出更多的水来。  
佐助捏紧樱的腰，张嘴含住了那两团白肉，大口地吮吸，舌尖探入缝中，不住地舔弄那已经变得有些硬的红果，樱的身子立时承受不住地就要软倒，若不是佐助事先握住了她的腰给予她支撑，她此刻就要像烂泥一样瘫倒。  
“哈啊……啊……哥哥，再大力点，唔……”  
佐助含住那个红果，大力地啜了几口，接着樱的双腿就抖得和筛子似地，下意识地想要并拢，被佐助捏着掰开，白嫩的大腿肉被捏出红红的指印。  
“哥哥，我……我要受不住了……唔……”室内回荡着樱甜腻的呻吟声和佐助吞咽着淫水的声音，樱舒爽地抱住佐助的头，直把他往最痒的那一处按，下身的穴口一抽一抽的是要痉挛高潮的征兆，她哭叫着想让佐助停下来，但又爽得浑身发软。  
“樱，喜欢吗？”  
“呜，喜欢……求哥哥……哥哥再给我，哈啊……”  
佐助拨开那两片被吸得发肿鼓起来的软肉，舌尖直接插入湿穴里，模仿着性交的动作一进一出，勾出了更多的淫液，搅得那处泥泞不堪。  
樱大力咬着唇，过于激烈的快意刺激得她头皮发麻，似乎灵魂都颤栗了起来，忍不住顺着佐助舌头的动作上上下下地挺动着身体，一股酸意汇聚在她的下体，小腹渐渐紧绷，柔韧的腰身向后翻折，让下处更加地埋入佐助的口舌里，然后在一声绵长的呻吟中，一小股汁水喷了出来，尽数喷在佐助的嘴里。  
佐助抱住成一团烂泥的樱，含着她的下体又大力猛吸了几口，直到所有的淫水被吸干净了才松开。  
樱趴在佐助的身上，大口喘息，佐助轻抚着她红透的脸颊，拨开她有些湿润的头发，轻轻地吻她。  
樱张开嘴和佐助缠绵地舌吻，手无力地勾着他的脖颈，一吻结束后嘟着红润的嘴唇，低声抱怨道：“你身上好粘，你还没洗澡。”  
佐助笑了笑，亲了下樱的耳尖，“一会去。”  
“现在去。”樱伸手推了推他，结果反被一手拽住，被佐助拉进他的怀里，低沉发哑的声音在她耳边响起。  
“现在不行，”佐助抓住樱的手覆在自己已经粗硬的不行的阴茎上，腾腾的热气自阴茎散发而出，佐助握着樱的手撸着它，盘在上面的已经膨胀起来的经脉擦着樱娇嫩的手心。  
樱用手指捏了捏茎身，嘟囔道：“你这里也太硬太大了，行吧，就当礼尚往来吧。”  
樱握着阴茎抵在鲜红熟烂的穴口处，湿滑的肉壁毫不费力地就被捅到了最深处，樱摸了摸自己满涨的小腹，殷红的舌头舔了舔嘴角，笑着说：“哥哥，我来帮你消消肿。”  
毛衣被卷着衔在嘴里，樱摇摆着自己的臀部，眉间轻皱，鼻息里不断溢出甜腻的哼哼，湿润的眼睛在被顶到最舒服的地方的时候都会抖着滴出更多的水光，犹如一颗熟透了的蜜桃，被人戳弄的果肉糜烂，不断地流出粘腻香甜的汁液，叫人忍不住想要更多。  
“哥哥……唔……你舒服吗？”樱一边挺动着身子，一边问道。  
佐助深色的眼眸紧紧地盯着在自己身上放荡索取快感的人，眼角处晕着娇媚的红色，本是白嫩的身体透着情欲的粉色，肥厚挺翘的臀部随着动作一晃一晃，贪婪地吞吐着男人的阴茎。  
佐助看着，忽地双手握住樱的身体挺动着腰身，阴茎凶狠地捅进更深的地方，樱受不住地大叫，摆着手想要推拒这近乎吞没她的快感，却被佐助大力地捏住腰肢，狠狠地插着她的身体，抽插几下后又突然拔出，对着她下体发硬的红果用力地戳刺。  
“哈啊……啊……哥哥，别……这……啊……”樱陷在绵密疯狂的情潮里，话都说不清了，脚趾尖都被肏得紧紧蜷缩在一起，下身的酸麻折磨得她流出泪来，无力地靠着佐助，哀求道，“不要了哥哥……那里要坏了，呜呜……别，你插进来吧，你快插我吧……”  
樱的手指在佐助的背上抓出数条血痕，手用力的指尖发白，几声哭叫后，大腿根部抖了抖，淫水疯狂地喷涌而出，濡湿了两人的下身，汁液顺着大腿一路滴到椅子上。  
樱承受不了地哭出来，但身后的男人还未满足，在樱高潮的瞬间插入她的肉穴里，不等她喘口气就开始大肆操弄，樱攀附在他的身上，正在高潮的肉道敏感的不行，紧紧地绞着肉柱，被插的糜烂红亮。  
被重重地插了几下后，樱的身子又抖了起来，第三次高潮来临之际，佐助也凶猛地一顶，插着她的身体，滚烫的精液倾泻而出。

傍晚的时候，双双洗过澡的两人从更衣室里出来。  
樱的双腿还很软，整个人都几乎倒在佐助的身上，每一步都拖着步子，走的极慢，佐助倒也没有催她，任她这么黏糊在自己的身上。  
经过篮球场的时候，他们看到了同班同学鹿丸和手鞠，手鞠看着樱红扑扑的脸，关心地问：“樱君这是怎么了？”  
樱站直了自己的身子，眼神闪烁含糊不清地说道：“嗯……刚刚被人打了。”  
“什么？！是谁？这太过分了吧！”手鞠惊讶地问道。  
樱瞟了眼身边面无表情的佐助，笑眯眯地说：“没什么，就是好朋友切磋了一下，那个没什么事我和佐助君先走了哦。”  
“好……樱君明天见。”  
“明天见。”

然后当晚，学校的论坛上一个高亮的题目吸引了所有人的注意——震惊！兄弟反目成仇为爱狂打出手！  
樱躺在床上看着发表帖子的人一通有理有据地详细深扒，顿觉自己和佐助之间仿佛真有一段催人泪下的爱恨情仇。  
端着宵夜进屋的佐助看见那个耍赖说自己腰酸背痛不愿意去拿外卖的人聚着iPad，聚精会神地不知道在看些什么。  
佐助走近了些，低头看了眼标题，“……”  
樱抬起头看着佐助身上情色的痕迹，又低头看了看自己身上的，突然盘腿坐起，认真地说：“你明天千万别穿背心去打球。”  
佐助挑起一边的眉毛，“为什么？”  
“我怕明天的头条是震惊！八一八那段为沉沦于爱欲与情仇，为爱3P的三角恋！”  
“……”

END


End file.
